


The Tattooist and The Florist

by Puxa10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Hollidays, M/M, Secret Santa, So much sugar you'll have cavities, Soul Mate AU, i shouldn't have done this, i'm such a Doctor/Rose shipper it's not even funny, i'm such trash, so cute, tattoist and florist, two aus in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puxa10/pseuds/Puxa10
Summary: Rose and Jason Foreman are soul mates. But they don't meet until their adulthood. With him a war scarred florist and she a spunky tattooist, their lives aren't easy, but it's certainly worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> I don't see how, but Nine seems to have the name Jason to me. *shrug*

Here's my disclaimer: If I honestly owned anything I wrote in the fandom verse do you think I'd be writing about it? Everything belongs to it's respective owners and this is just for my entertainment, and yours.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

 

Soul mates. What did one normally think about when that term came to mind? Someone to complete one’s soul of course. However, Jason’s parents hadn’t had that. They had married in convenience a very backwards way of thinking. But both parties were exceedingly old fashioned. So Jason didn’t think he had a chance to find his. Especially when he’d been called to war, even when he begged and pleaded against it. All men had to enlist, and he’d been more of a healer than a taker of lives. In fact that’s what he’d been studying, the healing arts. But he’d been sent, and he’d had to be in the battle lines of bloody course. And when he got home, all of a sudden marks on his arms appeared out of nowhere. Apparently his soul mate loved to draw. And she was bloody brilliant at it. One drawing was a flower of some sort, and that’s when he knew what he wanted to do from then. He would own a florist's shop, and sell all the different bleeding flowers.

 

So that’s what he did, after getting as far away from Gallifrey, Ireland as fast as he could, and cutting all ties with his grubby family and parents. He was bleeding thirty; he could do things on his own. He needed no one’s permission any longer. He noticed that some of the marks hadn’t gone away, and wondered at it, until he saw with some surprise –although he was a bit of a genius he; he could be very obtuse about seeing what was in front of him- the tattoo shop not that far away from his shop. Perhaps that’s why the drawings had gotten not only better but permanent on his skin. He was absurdly proud of his soul mate, whomever that was. They’d obviously trained hard, and he could respect that about the individual.

 

What he didn’t expect was that one of his comrades in battle, Captain Jack Harkness came to seek him out after revealing his own soul mate mark of a coffee mug. Coincidence that a coffee shop wasn’t even three blocks away from his shop? He didn’t believe in coincidence. But what else could it have been that made his and Jack’s potential soul mate be in the exact same area.

“Flowers, Jason?” Jack teased his battle scarred comrade. Jason willingly and happily hit him upside the head when _she_ entered the shop. He couldn’t have known, however, he just did. **This** was his soul mate. She grinned at the silly scene he had provided just recently. And there on her right arm were the tattoos she had put not only on her skin.

“Am I interrupting?” She asked with a tongue touched smile. And Jason wanted that exclusively to him from then onward.

“Yes, an’ I couln’ be happier tha’ you did.” Jason answered his Northern accent thick with nerves. Very rarely did his more natural Scottish accent come out to be heard and he couldn’t have been more thankful to that fact.

“ _Hello_. Captain Jack Harkness.” And Jason itched not to just hit Jack at that moment. How **_fucking_** dare this man flirt with what was _his_?!  He glared at his comrade knowing that his eyes looked like ice. It sometimes was a blessing to have cold blue eyes he thought. Even if his ears were a bit big. He hoped she wouldn’t mind that, for he kept his hair short as it had been shaved in the military.

“Rose.” She said in reply laughing outrageously.

“You want a rose?” Jason asked stupidly.

“If yer lucky you can give me one. But it’s my name.” Rose teased and watched as the man in leather blushed deeply. How adorable. She had known that the florist across from her tattoo shop was a fine looking man. He walked from the coffee shop to his almost daily, without really noticing that she’d been there. So she’d known for as long as he’d bought the store and settled that he’d been hers. And from his very intellectual talks on the phone with this flirt, she’d known he was smart if he didn’t notice the obvious at first.

“Oh.” He muttered to the floor. He wished that it would just open up and swallow him whole.

“It’s bigger on the inside in here.” Rose commented and he seemed to brighten at that comment. Apparently he liked that people underestimated his shop by the small blue door outside and the equally small building it had been in. Whatever he had done to do this was bloody brilliant.

“I liked tha’ about this place. It teaches my customers to expect more from no’ only me, but my business.” This is why people kept coming to him for bouquets, and any other flower arrangements that were needed throughout the year.

“I came in ‘ere to study the flowers. One of my customers wanted somethin’ flowery. So I wanted to see if I could find inspiration where there are so many different kinds.” Rose told him.

“You’re more than welcome ‘ere. I’m Jason Foreman.” Jason introduced himself.

“Or as he liked to be called ‘The Doctor’ isn’t that right?” Jack teased Jason knowing he was about to be pummeled into the ground.

“You know each other?” Rose asked Jack and the man nodded his own cobalt blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

“We were in the war together.”

“I’m goin’ ta enjoy beatin’ the pulp outta you Harkness.” Jason growled.

 

Rose kept coming into his store even when she didn’t have people wanting something with flowers in them. They were getting to know each other. And he was melting around her more and more. Apparently Jack’s soul mate was in the very same coffee store he liked to go to. Damn could that Ianto Jones brew some good coffee. And he almost lost her, wouldn’t you know it by some crazy man shooting at her shop. He’d kissed her desperately to know that she was alive and there, when he saw her out of the hospital. He had blushed for days afterward even when she admitted later that she had enjoyed that snog, thank you very much. But that was his soul mate for him. Very forward while he was extremely reserved.

 [~]

And the relationship between The Doctor Jason Foreman and Rose Tyler wasn’t always easy. They got into arguments because he was crazy about her safety and actually did punch her crazy ex Jimmy Stone. But she was just as stubborn as he, and damn if he didn’t fall more in love with her with that knowledge.

“I’d like a kid.” She told him out the blue one day two years into their relationship. She was twenty-four. He was thirty-two. He felt like he was taking advantage of her some days because of that age gap. He coughed up the water he’d been drinking trying to breathe.

“Where did this come from?” He asked when he was finally able to get oxygen into his lungs.

“I heard tha’ Mickey and Martha are expectin’.” She answered honestly. Mickey was and is her longtime friend and apparently met his soulmate while healing from an accident during work.

“Well….wouldn’t ya want ta get married first?” He asked after a few more moments of silence.

“If that was your attempt to ask me, you’re going to try again.” She teased with that smile he adored so much. He kissed that tongue back into her mouth where it belonged by God.

 

It took him the third try to get it right. He blundered the first by forgetting the ring. The second by not asking at all. And he was starting to lose all hope and his heart was beginning to break and he was thinking of running –that’s what he had done before, ran when things were looking bleak- when she did say yes, when he both remembered the ring and asked.

“About time, you got it just right.” Rose poked his leather clad shoulder. He wore that jacket all the time. Like a shield to protect himself against other people. And seeing how closed off he was and is, she couldn’t blame him.

 And they did get married. It was an odd match. Rose's mother hadn't been for it at first, as it was her daughter they were talking about thank you very much, but she came to think of the shy man as a twat who loved her daughter and who had stood up and protected her. So he was okay in Jackie Tyler's books. And of course, Rose being Rose, she had to have the wedding completely out of the ordinary. But he didn't mind. He loved her to pieces. And he would till death parted them from each other. But he hoped that it wouldn't be for a _very_ long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't need these plot bunnies in my life. I have so much on my plate. But I love it in a weird way.


End file.
